The Darker Side of Humanity
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After yet another argument about her magical training, Sakura takes off, only to land in the arms of someone...She never thought she would.


[Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. I'm trying a bit of a different twist to my regular ones...Enjoy! LEMON! I repeat there is a LEMON in here! Its a rather...*gulp* Heavy-duty Lemon...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...]

"You don't understand!"

Syaoran cringed as Sakura walked, more like stormed, past him. A door slamming noise could be heard in her wake. They had all gone to Syaoran's house in Tomoeda to iron out some magical problems...Including some around his girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto. "Sakura?" Said girl growled and glanced at him. "What?" She grumbled as he cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" Sakura blinks as her Emerald eyes looked a bit more angry now he had said that. "Okay? Okay!? Do I look okay? Do I fucking look okay!?" Syaoran sighed as Sakura stood in front of him. "You were arguing with Eriol again...Weren't you?"

Sakura's anger stopped for a moment. "Y...You can tell?" Syaoran nodded. "Well, yeah, I've been alongside you for what...a couple of years now?" Sakura nodded. "Well there we go then. You're obviously having an argument. Otherwise I'd see my cherry blossom right?" Sakura blushed at that. "I...I suppose you would..." Syaoran smiled. "Alright. Now get going, I'll handle him this time" Sakura looked at him with concern. "Are you...sure?" She felt her anger boil up again but it stopped when he smiled. "I've got this"

Sakura nodded. "I'll be going on ahead then" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah" Syaoran frowned as he saw Tomoyo heading the way that Sakura had come from. 'Come on Eriol...Stop hiding...' As Sakura got sufficiently far away enough however, Eriol, sure enough, raced towards where Sakura had gone. Syaoran stepped to the right and put his leg out, tripping up the English-man and sending him to the floor. Syaoran sighed. "You two, HAVE, to sort out this mess!" Syaoran pressed on the word. "We can't work like this" Eriol slowly stood up, within moments grabbing Syaoran's collier, ramming him against the wall. This earned him a grunt from Syaoran "Ugh...Rwahh!" Syaoran half growled, half shouted as he threw the English-man onto the counter behind him.

Syaoran was about to rub his hands together when Eriol grabbed his neck, forcing the Chinese Sourcerer to fly over him and land on the floor. Tomoyo sighed when she walked into the room. This had gone on for around half a year now. It would be a simple statement, then anyone of them would get angry, kick off, then the cycle would end with Tomoyo or one of them (who hadn't gotten involved) defussing the situation.

[Tomoeda Book Shop]

Naoko Yanagisawa smiled as she sat reading one of her favourite books. In one of the many book shops in Tomoeda where it was nice and quiet. Out of curiousity, she looked up when she heard the bell chime as someone else had entered the shop. She smiled when she saw Sakura, then frowned when Sakura looked stressed out. She put the book to the side. She took in a deep breath as she stood up. "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura blinked, looking around, then when she had spotted Naoko, walked over to her. "Hey..." Naoko smiled sadly at her. "What's wrong?" Sakura tried to wave her hands as normal to say she was fine, but Naoko had put her's on Sakura's. "Sakura" Sakura tried to avert her gaze but Naoko sighed, making Sakura's gaze come back to her. "Sakura, I know when my friends and family are upset. As I consider you a good friend of mine, I watch out for the signs that you are upset, I like to say I've gotten to know you. As such? I know you. Tell me what's wrong"

Sakura sighed. "Alright. It'll take awhile" Naoko glanced at the clock of the shop. "The shop's going to close soon...Say..." She looked back to her. "Wait here, I need to put my book back. We'll go to the Tsukimine Shrine for awhile. You okay with that?" Sakura nodded slowly. "A...Alright..It'll give me a chance to clear my head" Naoko nodded. "It sure will"

[Li Residence]

Eriol sighed and looked to the clock on the wall. "Its already half seven. I should go and apolo-" Tomoyo shook her head "No, the pair of you are going to sit and wait right there. If you even so much as get near the door, I'll pour your dinner on you, and being extremely hot soup... I wouldn't want to hurt you normally, but you hurt Sakura's feelings Eriol...and" She turned to Syaoran who had a black eye. "You need to think about how to work together, the pair of you" She pointed to the pair. "There has to be some co-heasion. If we can't work together, we may as well go our seperate ways again"

Eriol and Syaoran nodded and looked to the floor.

[Tsukimine Shrine]

Naoko had bombshell after bombshell hit her news-wise. The pair were sitting at a bench nearby the shrine's fortune stall. Sakura had released every single thing that worried her, from when she first found out she was a magical girl, to when she had the argument with Eriol. Naoko had sat there listening. Not interrupting or anything. She wanted Sakura to vent, and that was what the 17 year old was doing. She watched as Sakura felt relieved then tensed up when Naoko smiled at her. "Did I just?" Naoko nodded. "Yep. Seriously though Sakura, you don't have anything to worry about, I don't pass news around...Not like Chiharu" Sakura giggled which made Naoko smile. "That's better, you didn't seem that happy, when I saw you earlier!"

Sakura blinked in confusion for a moment. "I didn't seem happy?" Naoko nodded. "Yeah, you seemed like a very upset and angry bitch...If you don't mind me saying" Sakura's expression was shocked for a moment, hearing a swear word from Naoko, was like hearing 'I want to marry you' from Syaoran. Impossible to hear...Unless you listened carefully. "I do have one question for you though Sakura" Sakura nodded, a smile now on her face. "Go for it" Naoko took her glasses off. "I'm going out with Rikka to a nightclub later on...Do I look presentable? I mean on the Public stage. Do I need to wear some more makeup or am I good as I am?" Naoko smiled at Sakura looked at her with the same look that she gave Kero when she did the drawing of him all those years ago. 'I wonder...Just how strong her love for that boy is...' Naoko thought to herself as she sat there as motionless as she could.

Sakura began to sweat as her gaze became glazed a few times. Internally Naoko smiled to herself. 'I'll help in the best way I can...I can't and I simply won't have you go into those worlds of misery and depression again Sakura.' Naoko got closer when Sakura turned her gaze to the floor. Sakura's gaze shot back up when she felt warm breath on her cheeks. "N...Naoko?" Sakura whispered. "Sakura..." Naoko whispered back, closing the gap between them. Sakura's hands initially shot up to break the contact, but Naoko's insistance, combined with her own hands as she linked fingers with Sakura's, she gently pushed her down until she was laying on the bench. These motions made the card mistress eventually...Emotionally vulnerable.

'Perfect...' Naoko thought to herself, feeling her own emotional demands come onto her like human instinct, despite how hard she tried to hold herself back she eventually went for it, she licked Sakura's bottom lip. This, combined with the pressure of the hands made Sakura moan, opening her mouth. "Na...Omm..." Sakura's voice-box barely made out as Naoko battled Sakura's tongue with her own. 'I'm going to take you Sakura...Then you'll be mine...' Naoko's eyes flashed with an abnormal glint as she lay on-top of Sakura. As she did so, emotional sparks were fired as Naoko's body rubbed against Sakura's. Things were getting out of hand...Very quickly. There was nothing Sakura could do. Naoko had full command off her now.

Inside Sakura's mind, her beloved picture of Syaoran eventually disappeared, she screamed mentally when it did but a few minutes later Naoko's appeared. All of her emotion changing from Syaoran to Naoko. Sakura could feel her body melting against the girl who loved scary stories. 'Scary stories...' Sakura thought to herself. 'That's it...Time to take this to the level above what she's doing...' Before Sakura could do anything, however, Naoko had already let go of Sakura's right hand, putting Naoko's free hand straight down and over Sakura's heated area. Naoko began to rub her hand back and forth, earning moan after groan from Sakura. Naoko's hand eventually found its way underneath Sakura's blue jeans, straight to her underwear...and underneath said underwear. Naoko continued doing what she was doing, making Sakura gasp and grind her body against her.

'Now for the last part...' Naoko looked to her right hand, insolated her three main fingers, and pushed them into the folds that covered Sakura's heated area. Sakura gasped in pain/pleasure but soon enough Sakura was at her command. "I never thought you were a lesbian Sakura" When Naoko got Sakura's eyes looking at her again, she smirked. "I never expected you to know so much ab...ab...about the gi-" Sakura grunted when Naoko hit Sakura's 'G-Spot' as per what Naoko had researched the name to be. "Oh, believe me Sakura, things are gotta get interesting around here...Now...Feel this!" Naoko shouted as she rammed her fingers inside of Sakura again, making the card mistress screech in pleasure, the faster that Naoko went, the more louder Sakura got. Naoko could feel the juices of her beloved friend turned lover (or in Naoko's head: Slave) flowing onto her right hand.

'She can't hold on for much longer...' Naoko thought to herself. 'I would like to have her some more though...Maybe I should kidnap her? Maybe...' Naoko thought to herself then she smiled. 'I'll have her some more then!' She giggled as Sakura moaned again, her entire body was twisting and turning against Naoko's fingers. "Steady now Sakura..." Naoko giggled yet again. "I've got the best for last..." Sakura's eyes went straight to Naoko's. Naoko half smiled and half gulped, Sakura was staring at her with lust as well as a fire in her heart, she was burning for more...Asking for more...Begging her for the last part. Naoko nodded after 2 seconds. "Finish me..." Sakura whispered which Naoko smirked at. "Sure thing honey bunny"

Naoko pulled her fingers back and forced them forwards, faster and faster, harder and harder and as deep as the rabbit hole known as Sakura's vagina would go. With one final loud screech and her back arching, Sakura spent the last part of whatever she had, falling onto the bench. Naoko held onto her so she didn't hit the bench with her head, a dead Sakura would do no good to Naoko's future plans.

The brown haired glasses girl knew that both sets of clothes were (literally) drenched with Sakura's internal juices. She sighed as she leaned to Sakura's right ear. "Who...is on your mind now Sakura?" Naoko chose her words very carefully as Sakura's Emerald eyes locked with her's. "I'll give you..." Sakura panted. "One clue" Sakura rammed her lips against Naoko's forcing the former nervous girl to stop moving in pointless circles. Naoko smiled when they broke apart for air. "I love you...Naoko...No one else...Never...No one...Ever..." Sakura panted and gasped as she tried to get some air back, when she had sufficient air, she felt her eyes closing.

Naoko re-adjusted her position on Sakura so that she was on her, yet not putting any more weight on the poor chesnut browned haired girl. "I love you too Sakura..." At first Naoko wasn't too sure, seeing as it was a mission after all, but the more she recited it in her head the more she was with the idea.

[Li's Residence]

Syaoran looked to the clock again as did Tomoyo. "Enough waiting, let's get moving!" Within seconds Eriol appeared again. "Not now Eriol" Eriol look at Syaoran. "If someone powerful has Sakura...We'll most likely succeed with two sourcerer's right?" Tomoyo nodded. "Alright then. Let's go"

[Tsukimine Shrine]

Sakura was still while Naoko stayed still, she wanted to make sure she fell asleep. When Naoko was sure Sakura was asleep, Naoko pulled out her mobile, pushed in a number and waited for someone to answer on the other side.

"Is it done?"

Naoko smirked and nodded. "Its done" Naoko looked at Sakura as she lay there. "How is she?" Naoko giggled. "She's sleeping...I must say Rikka...You know how to pick good choices" Rikka's voice came after a few more giggles between them. "So, what do you think? Do you want to be with her?" Naoko nodded, but then realising that Rikka couldn't see her she took in a deep breath. "Yes I do...We can still, practice, right?" Rikka's voice came after 3 minutes of silence. "Yeah...I want to be able to do that kind of thing...It'd save embarrasement" Naoko nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean...Say Rikka...Could you get a cab over here? I can't really move"

Rikka laughed from her side of the phone. "I already called our special courier. She'll be there in a minute, if she isn't already"

"My, My, you certainly did a number on her...Didn't ya?"

Naoko jumped out of her skin as she was slid off of Sakura by another pair of hands. "Let's get you two home..." Naoko smiled. "Thanks..." The voice came back, Naoko shivered as it was a warm breath next to her ear. "You're welcome..."

The three had disappeared from the shrine by the time Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo had arrived. They didn't find any evidence, so they went back home and rang the police to put out a missing person's alert.

If only they knew what had happened to their beloved Sakura Kinomoto...

[To Be Continued]


End file.
